percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexius, son of Apollo
'This is the first book in the Lament of Destiny series' 'Disclaimer': All charaters that aren't my OCs aren't mine and they belong to Rick Riordan, etc. List of Characters and names of weapons Alexius- A son of Apollo and one of Zeus's Generals. He is also a demigod that betrayed Kronos when he abandoned Kronos's army to die (he was a lieutenant in Kronos's Army) Akakios- Alexius's Faithful lieutenant Hesios- Evil sub-commander of Kronos's Armies Kronos- The Titan Lord of Darkness Zeus- God of Lightning and Head God Alcaeus- Alexius's sword Chapter 1 Mount Olympus Alexius's POV (Point of View) "My Lord Zeus?" "Approved Alexius. You shall lead our finest army of one million demigods." "Thank you my lord." I turned and left the Hall of the Gods and went to the camp where my army was stationed. Akakios came up to me and said, "Sir! Orders?" I replied: "Tell our men to prepare for battle, we are moving out." Mount Othrys (The Titan Headquarters) Hesios's POV "My Lord Kronos. The traitor Alexius is gathering an army of half-bloods and is preparing to strike our position here from the south. Let me meet him in battle with our forces." "Very well Hesios, but you better not fail me this time." "Thank you my Lord." I walked away from the throne room and thought of the revenge I would have once Alexius was dead. He had made me look bad in front of the Master once before when he abandoned our army. This time, he would be the one to be humiliated." Chapter 2 Alexius's POV 'The Plains of Mount 'Othrys I led my army across the plains south of Mount Othrys and couldn't help but wonder how many of my soldiers would survive. I looked back at my men and saw many grim faces. I couldn't help but wonder if their deaths would be because of my uselessness. As morning became afternoon, I wondered when Hesios would arrive with his monsters. Hesios's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I led my army of three million monsters towards Alexius's army and grinned maliciously at the thought of slaying Alexius in front of his army. He will pay for what he did to my status in Kronos's army! Soon, I will become Kronos's Commander in Chief and all will fear my power!!!! I spoke to two of my demigod bodyguards and told them to lead a small band of monsters to catch Alexius off guard. Akakios's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I couldn't help but think that my commander was worried. I could tell that he was deep in thought, but didn't know what he was thinking. I silently swore that I would die fighting for his life and he would not be harmed. I gripped my shield and spear harder and looked ahead. Suddenly, I saw two demigods leading a band of monsters and they were coming towards us! I quickly ordered some archers to fire and I watched as the arrows expertly hit their targets in exactly the right chinks in the group's armour and I watched as the monsters and two demigods fell to the ground, dead. I felt bad but in a time of war, I knew that I couldn't spare any mercy or pity that might make me look weak. Alexius's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I led my army ever so more towards Mount Othrys when I saw an army that was not to far from us. I instinctively knew that it was Hesios's army. I told my men: "Halt! Lock shields! Archers, form a line behind the shield-wall and get ready to fire." Hesios's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I looked at Alexius's small army and laughed. I yelled, "Charge!!!" I ran with my army as we headed toward Alexius, determined to slaughter his men. Chapter 3 Alexius's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I watched as Hesios's army rushed at us as one. I yelled to my archers, "Fire at will!!!" I watched as wave after wave of monsters were cut down like wheat and yet, more came. I drew my bow and drew 5 arrows. I aimed at the monsters fired arrow after arrow till I finally ran out. My archers had mowed down a lot of the monsters and as the monster army drew near, I told my archers to draw swords. I also told my spearman to lower their spears. I drew my sword, Alcaeus, and said, "Charge!!" I led my army into the midst of the monster army and clashed with the monsters. I parried, stabbed, slashed, and hacked any monster in my path. Hesios's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I never have had so much fun! I was using my mace and I hit many of Alexius's soldiers into the air (My mace is taller than a man). I hit soldiers this way and that and I knew that my army would emerge victorius. One Hour Later... Alexius's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I kept slashing and stabbing any monster I saw and all the while, I was keeping track of my army. By now, my men were being decimated by their tens and for every twenty monsters I killed, fifty monster replaced them. It was a killing frenzy. Slowly, me and my men were forced into a ring and I stood back to back with Akakios. I yelled to him, "How many men left?" He replied gravely, "Not many. Fifty left. We've inflicted heavy losses on the Titan Army but they outnumber us 3 to 1. We won't last longer!" I said, "Then I will use my power to save the men." Before Akakios could yell, "NO!!!" I prayed to the heavens, to my father Apollo. I prayed, "My Lord and Father. Here my desperate cry and send forth a rain of arrows greater then any rain that has fallen." Then, as I summoned all my energy, I raised Alcaeus and stabbed the ground with it. Suddenly, a giant came out of nowhere and hit me on the head. As I collapsed, I watched as a hail of golden arrows rained down on the monsters. I watched as the whole army was decimated. I blinked and looked up at the helmet of Hesios. Hesios's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I watched as my army was slaughtered in by a hail of golden arrows and snarled. I walked towards Alexius and swung my mace at his remaining soldiers. I watched as some of his men flew into the air and landed with a sickening crunch. Their deaths would only be the beginning of my revenge. I watched as Alexius stood up and pointed his sword at me. I raised my mace and slammed it down hard. Alexius used his sword to block my mace and we locked weapons. I snarled, "You fool! To think that you could defeat me!!!" I swung at him and he ducked. Then I swung again. This time, he rolled to one side and kicked me backwards. I was too stunned to do anything and then I saw my helmet sliced off my head. As soon as my helmet went off my head, I felt dizzy. Before I collapsed, I swung my mace and caught Alexius and caught him in the chest. He flew into the air and landed with a crunch and I knew that I had suceeded in getting revenge. Alexius's POV The Plains of Mount Othrys I landed and I my body felt like someone had smashed it to pieces and lit it on fire. I looked at Hesios and couldn't believe my eyes. When I was in the Titan Army, I'd had my suspicions, but it was true. There, the person who used to be Hesios, was actually my former best friend, Alyssa. 'Chapter 4' Hesios/Alyssa's POV When I finally stood up, my mind was flooded with memories. I remembered being friends with Alexius as kids and growing up together. I knelt beside him and took of his helmet. He said, "I thought you were dead." I replied, "I wasn't" "I missed you." "Yeah, me too. I'm so sorry for everything I" "I..." With that, my best friend died. I knelt beside him crying for him and myself. 10 minutes later... I carried Alexius to Mount Olympus and Apollo and Athena approached me. I watched as they turned shrink to human size and run towards Alexius. Athena said as she stroked Alexius's blond hair, "My poor boy. My poor boy." As I left Alexius to the two Gods, I wondered where his spirit was now. Epilogue Alexius was burned in a coffin under a shroud embroidered with a sword in a blue background. As his shroud burned, I saw in the light of the dancing flames, all of the great times that I had with Alexius. I held back my tears and watched in silence. THE END Category:Demigods Category:Action Category:Battle Category:Children of Apollo Category:Complete Category:Short Story Category:Moodle